conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Petty Empire
The Petty Empire is a historical satirical and critical term used to describe Mariana's history of colonization, in regards to the imperial ambitions and illusions of King Cristian and Johan from the 1840s onward. The term had largely negative connotations, though would later see some usage in a more positive light. History of the Petty Empire Algerian adventure Early action The so-called "Algerian adventure" was the first military endeavor in north Africa, centered around Tenes and coastal Algeria. King Cristian was seen as a vain and fashionable monarch, and was looking to increase his standing in Europe by having an empire beyond the small Caribbean islands. Together with his first ministers, Hendrik Neyt, and military commanders, he wished to increase his African holdings as the French launched their invasion. Four companies under General Eric Ruyter were sent to Tenes in 1843 and within weeks nearly 1000 square kilometers fell under Marianan possessions, with a number of local leaders quickly switching their allegiance from Emir Abdelkader, the ruler of the region. The French general in Algeria, Charles-Marie Denys de Damrémont, and politicians in Paris protested heavily, but in secret saw Mariana's colonial attempts as ill-conceived and likely to fail. Despite this, an accord was reached in which France recognized all Marianan conquests within the non-Wilaya of Chlef, in exchange for free passage on the Algiers-Oran route and the area around the town of Orléansville. Battles The first engagement against troops loyal to Abd Al-Qadir occurred in Sidi Abderrahmane in April 1843, where some Arabs and (mostly) Berbers were engaged by 400 Marianan soldiers. The battle, in effect a skirmish, ended after 30 minutes with numerous casualties, mostly berber, leading to their retreat. Following that soldiers pressed on to Abou El Hassen, south of there, where again a significant victory was acquired. A truce was agreed to in the summer of 1843, largely holding until two years later. In October 1845, after weeks of intermittent raids on Marianan-held areas, the Royal Guardsmen were moved to take Ain Merane, where most of these raiders were based at and to destroy it. 600 soldiers moved on the town, but were soundly defeated after a disastrous charge. After retreating 40 kilometers to Tadjena and safer ground, General Ruyter was promptly called back to Mariana and dismissed by the king, with John Burgess taking his place. No sooner he arrived the next armed action was underway, with 60 Arabs on horseback taking Beni Haoua in the east... Eventually it was determined that the cost of keeping troops around the territory was too high, and that it would be better to fortify Tenes and leave the rest of the land to the French, in exchange for a military treaty to help defend Tenes. The lands were nominally transferred to France on 17 July 1847 San-Pédro A trading post was established in San-Pédro (present day Ivory Coast) in 1853. It was expanded to include some area around it and the town, but was not highly profitable nor easy to maintain. Few of the soldiers sent there wanted to be posted there, due to the heat, disease and angry natives who attacked the fort, in 1855, 1862, 1867 and 1877. Eventually a special pay was instituted to try and entice soldiers. Following the Liberal revolution in 1881, the new King and government looked to dispose itself of the San Pedro Colony, sold to the French in 1883 for 800.000 lira. Petty Empire as a term It was in 1845 that the term "Petty Empire" arose, when satirical magazine The Lampoon published a cartoon titled "a Petty Empire of Sorts", showing the map of several British and French possession alongside towering figures of Britannia and Marianne, while a small and fat King Cristian is seen holding his little lands in his hands. Category:Mariana Category:History